poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo/Transcript
This is a transcript of Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo. Opening/Griffin Attack (At night, the owls hoos) * Sherman: Listen, it sounded like the brown-breasted bottle-beaked hooting owl. * Treena: Sherman, did you really bring me all the way out here just to look at birds? * Sherman: I thought you liked birds. * Treena: Yes, but sometimes there are other things I'd like to see. * Sherman: Like what? Merry * Treena: Like a movie. HOOTING * Sherman: Shh. Hear that? The owl is near. GROWLING RUSTLING GASPS * Treena: Sherman. * Sherman: Yes? * Treena: Does it have unusually large eyes? * Sherman: Oh, yes. I'd say so. It's a nocturnal predator. * Treena: And a giant pointy beak ...and fur? (The creature roars) * Treena: You know, Treena, I'd be up for a movie. SCREAMS Unmaking the Monster/Meeting Ash (???) * He did it. Scooby-Doo captured the monster. − * Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo. GROWLS * Velma Dinkley: It's not a real monster. () It's actually Miss Thelmer, the company accountant. * Miss Thelmer: My plan was perfect. How did you ever...? PHONE RINGS * Velma Dinkley: Hi, Mom. Can't talk, exposition time. What? Hang on. Will you take the wrap-up, Freddie? I'm back. * Fred Jones: Miss Thelmer is actually a corporate spy. She pretended to be the so-called Chemical Creep to scare people away while she stole the company's secret formulas. * From now on, the only books you'll be keeping will be from the prison library. * Well, another successful case is closed. * Shaggy Rogers: All right, dude, I say we celebrate with a party at the Burger Binge. * Guilmon: Yeah, great idea! * Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Burger Binge, Burger Binge. * Tino Tonitini: Burgers it is then! * Carver Descartes: You'd talked me into it. * Ash Ketchum: Hey, guys over here! * Tino Tonitini: Ash! Pikachu! Misty! Togepi! Brock! It's good to see you guys again! * Misty: Same to you too. * - * - * - * - * - * Takato Matsuki: I'm Takato and this is Guilmon. * - * - * - * Brock: My name's Brock. And I'm a Pokemon breeder. * Misty: '''And I'm Misty. My specialties is water Pokemon. * '''Ash Ketchum: My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon Master. * Pikachu: Pika. * Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah and this is Pikachu. * Pikachu: Pikachu. * Serena: I'm Serena, Ash’s girlfriend and this is Fennekin. * Ash Ketchum: '''So burgers then huh? * '''Velma Dinkley: '''Actually, I got a better idea. Shaggy you remember my little sister Madelyn? * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Little doe eyes Dinkley? How could I forget? * '''Velma Dinkley: '''That’s not nice! She really likes you! * '''Lita Kino: '''What? Who likes my Shaggy? Meeting Madelyn * '''Madelyn Dinkley: H-h-h-h-h- Hi, Shaggy. * Shaggy Rogers: Hi- (shallows the Scooby Snacks) Madelyn. * Ron Stopabble: '''I think she’s in love. * '''Lita Kino: But Shaggy-kins is my boyfriend! And there's no way Madelyn will take him away from me! * Serena: '(In teenage Adyson Sweetwater’s voice) Let it go, Lita. Ash and Takato's first relationship (???) * - Lita’s Jealousy First Gryffin chase Second Gryffin chase Gryffin revealed Ending *'Scooby-Doo: Scooby Dooby Doo! Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts